


Stay

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A lil bit sad, Bath kisses, Don't Like Don't Read, Goodbyes, I just love the pairing ok, Kissing, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Dorian goes to greet him.Lavellan is waiting for him.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have a 15+ DA-I fics that I need to finish but since I just started class again I don't have a lot of time to write so most of my fics will be a bit rushed. Sorry loves. =.=
> 
> Anyway, hope you still like it xx
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️

 

x

 

Lavellan swirls a hand through his bathwater for the third time since they filled the bath earlier; it's still steaming and hot but at a temperature he could handle now. The buttons on his shirt are popped open with numb fingers as he stares out of the glass doors parting him from the balcony. It's not cold inside and the lit fire keeps the room warm as he undressed - still, his chest felt cold and a shiver ran down his spine. He discards his shirt on the floor, running a hand through his coppery hair and turning to scan the room. His mind is all over the place and he isn't sure what he should do as he reaches to trace his fingers over a note resting on his desk. 

Before he can get much further his ears twitch and he zones in on the sound of a door opening. It's the one leading up to his room. For a moment he tenses until he hears the elegant and carefully placed steps descending up the stairs. He's very familiar with them and the sort echoes makes his lips curl up into a soft grin. Lavellan turns his back to the door again, staring out the balcony as he loosens the ties on his leggings. _19\. 20. 21_. He counts the steps as they drew closer and then a faint knock sounds against his door. 

He doesn't answer; he doesn't have to. The door opens and the final steps sound softly throughout his room. They stop as he reaches to hook his fingers underneath the band at his waist. Excitement bubbles inside of him- suppressing the underlying sadness concerning the true nature of his lover's visit. He knows Dorian stopped to look at him. He knows those eyes are hungrily taking him in and tearing him apart. 

"You're up late." He says calmly. 

"Am I interrupting you with my glorious presence, Amatus?" Comes the smug reply. 

"Not at all. I was going to take a bath." he turns. 

"I can see that." Dorian's eyes lights up as they cover Lavellan. 

"Did you need anything?"

Lavellan neared the bathtub, keeping eye contact with the magister as he walked. 

"I thought I'd... Greet you properly." 

"I see." 

Lavellan pushes his leggings down and steps out of them as slowly as possible, not missing the hitch in Dorian's breathing as he did so. He steps into the tub, sliding down until only his shoulders and bent knees peered out from the water. Dorian pushed away from the couch he had been leaning against and made his way to the submerged elf, lowering himself down to sit on his haunches next to the tub. 

Lavellan lifts a hand from the water and reaches to cup Dorian's cheek, his wet fingers sliding into the soft shaved hairs behind a tanned ear and to the back of Dorian's head. Dorian chuckled, reaching to remove the hand and bring it to his lips. He lets them ghost over the wet knuckles affectionately before moving further up, peppering soft kisses along the length of Lavellan's silky skin; the elf watching him with burning eyes the entire time.

 When he reached Lavellan's shoulder he had to lean over the edge to properly kiss it and then move on to his collar bone. Dorian's hair tickled his chin as the magister placed a soft kiss at the hollow of his throat. He swallowed, tilting his head back against the tub to allow more kisses up his neck. When Dorian reached his jaw, Lavellan lowered his head again to lock eyes with the grinning man. 

His finger reached to hook around the fabric covering Dorian's chest, tugging purposely to get him to lean in further. Dorian took the bait, closing his eyes as his mouth covered Lavellan's. The elf sighed against his lips. 

Then he fisted the fabric and yanked harshly. 

" _Kaffas_!"

Dorian cursed loudly as he fell forward, toppling into the tub and onto Lavellan. 

"You're crushing me!" Lavellan laughed. 

"What are you doing? You could have just _told_ me to take my clothes off!" 

"But this was so much more fun."

Lavellan smiled sweetly as he helped Dorian sit up in the swishing water. 

"Tsk, little minx. You ruined the lovely mood I was setting." Dorian clicked his tongue. 

"Did I?" he pouted. 

"You... " Dorian opened his mouth but the words got stuck in his throat. 

He let his gaze travel down to the water where a pale thigh brushed against him and a foot nudged his calve. He looked back at Lavellan who was cheekily eyeing him from his relaxed position. 

"I see what you're doing, Amatus."

"Then why are you still dressed?" 

The sound Dorian makes is almost a growl, snapping his fingers to rid him of his clothes before attacking his lovely elf.

 Lavellan's mouth eagerly opens to deepen their hungry kiss and shudders under the magister's control. Dorian's hands are on his thighs, roughly pulling them up until he sat in Dorian's lap. He makes a strangled sound as he wraps his arms around Lavellan's wet form, hugging him tightly- almost like the world was coming to an end. Lavellan itched to be even closer, wrapping his slender legs around Dorian's waist as the magister nipped at his lips. 

"Will you stay? Just for tonight?" Lavellan breathes against his mouth, nails clawing at Dorian's tanned back. 

Dorian moves to tangle his hand in the silky red locks at the back of Lavellan's head, yanking them back until he moaned against Dorian's desperate kiss. 

"I will." _Amatus_. 

 

_x_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Watch my Dorian x Lavellan gmv here: 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WGlOB_zkIZI


End file.
